


Sugar on my Tongue

by sailorkittycat



Category: Actor RPF, swedish actor rpf
Genre: 80's AU, 80's Music, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Punk Bill, Romance, The Clash - Freeform, Thundercats - Freeform, ococ, talking heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Lily sneaks out of her house to go indulge her love of music but finds someone equally wonderful to love





	Sugar on my Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> she's back with a niche AU and a fanfic that nobody is excited about except her!!!

It had been easier to sneak out of her house than she had anticipated. Her parents were asleep come 10:30, and their snores provided a loud enough cover for her to click open the door and shut it without arousing any suspicion. The outside at night was foreign to her, and she had to actively remind herself to not look too wide eyed as she crept into the venue. It was loud. Lily swore she could feel the vibrations of the guitars in her bones, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, just a strange one. The lights were bright and dizzying, and Lily concentrated on walking just to get to the bar.

Her palms felt sweaty and she wiped them on the mini skirt she bought three towns over.

“Can I have a pint?” She asked bravely, trying to act like the characters in movies and tv shows that her parents disapproved of.

“What’re you in the mood for?” The bartender asked. Lily wondered if he thought it odd to see a small, Indian girl trying to order a drink but she pushed the thoughts to the side and instead focused on trying to exude confidence.

“Surprise me” she had to shout because a band had started playing and the lead singer’s singing came out in shouts. It took a few minutes to get used to the sound, and Lily distracted herself with sipping the drink she had purchased. It was disgusting. Sour, and strong, and bitter all in one. It was nothing like the way television adverts had made it out to be. Still, she nursed the drink slowly, trying to understand why so many people were drinking it. She eventually conceded defeat when she had drunk half of it, and discreetly abandon it in a forgotten corner where she stood.

Lily was surprised at the turnout. There were so many bodies that she wondered if that was why it had gotten so hot. She tugged off the comically oversized leather jacket that she had borrowed from her friend Lizzie, instead draping it on her shoulders as she looked curiously at the other’s outfits. There was so much leather that she idly pondered over whether anyone suffered heat exhaustion. Everyone’s hair was coloured some wonderful, unnatural shade which made Lily envious. The only consolation she had were the way the coloured lights changed, temporarily tinging her hair blue, green, and red in rotation. Spiked jackets and even shoes caught the light, glinting in a way that was halfway between being menacing and mesmerising. The atmosphere was charged with an electricity that Lily felt tingle through her.

‘Is this what everyone feels like?’

Another band started up and Lily almost jumped in surprise when she heard the familiar chords playing. She wished she could lose herself in the throng of people but she was worried. How many times had her mother warned her of the dangers of men and dark places? She stayed in the corner instead, watching amused at the dancing that was akin to being electrocuted in Lily’s mind. She mouthed along to the lyrics, swimming her hips in time to the beat. Dancing was different in her household; her mother engaged often in her guilty pleasure of Bollywood movies, and Lily had been to enough weddings to know how to move and groove with the best of them.

“Do you like Talking Heads?” A voice asked, and Lily flinched, whipping her head around to see a guy with an apologetic face standing by her. He mouthed a sorry at her and she smiled, tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

“No, I love them” she said “and sugar on my tongue is my favourite song.” She was scared about speaking to this attractive stranger, but excited too. She didn’t get to talk about music with many other people, save for Lizzie and a few other co workers. He grinned, and Lily was surprised at what a nice smile he had. He ran a hand through his hair, it was brown and gelled in different directions.

“I love them too” he said. His jacket was leather like hers, except it fit him perfectly and it was covered in different pins.

“Wow” she leaned in closer to examine the pins “you have so many” she blurted out much to her embarrassment. A lot of them were to do with bands, she read ‘the smiths’ and ‘echo and the bunnymen’, and ‘joy division’ all of which she recognised. There were a lot of political ones to do with equality, and Margaret thatcher, and socialism.

“I collect them” he said proudly “but I’m running out of space I think.”

Lily was about to express her sympathies but a particular badge caught her eye “is that... thundercats?”

The boy laughed and fingered the exact pin “oh yeah, it’s the best show on tv” he joked.

“I like it too” She admitted, though she had only seen a handful of episodes after babysitting her cousins for the night. Still, she thought that the cartoon was pretty funny and despite it being marketed to children she found herself enraptured by the bright animation. It was a silly conversation to have but it was funny, and he told her about how he’d tape episodes for his siblings.

“It helps them learn English” he explained, and to answer her questioning glance he added “I’m from Sweden.”

“Wow” her mind conjured up brochure images of snow and forests “I love ABBA.”

He laughed “yeah, they’re pretty cool.” It was only when they had been talking for a solid fifteen minutes that they realised they didn’t know each other’s names.

“Bill” he stuck his hand out.

“Lily” she accepted his hand in hers and was surprised by how soft it was.

They talked for a little longer before Bill asked if she wanted to dance to The Clash with him. They were another band pinned onto his jacket, and though her mother’s words echoed in her head, she took his hand once more. His dancing was similar to those around them, jerky and rough. It made Lily laugh.

“Copy me” she said, her hips undulating whilst her arms crossed and uncrossed above her head like she had seen Padmini Kolhapure do in so many films. It was an odd way of moving to ‘Should I stay or should I go’ but Bill was captivated. His attempts to mimic Lily’s dancing were poor however, and it made her laugh endlessly to see his tall frame try to master the movements.

“I think I’ve embarrassed myself.”

“No, no. Show me how you dance and I’ll embarrass myself too.”

Lily too, couldn’t quite knock her head back and forth like bill could without bumping into him several times. In the end they just held hands and twisted from side to side. The lights had changed to pink, bathing them both in a flushed fuchsia tone. The change made Lily really look at Bill; this strange boy who watched cartoons, and had good music taste even if he couldn’t dance. This Swedish giant who wore eyeliner and had nice hands, and a warm laugh. Lily felt light headed and was glad when Bill asked if she’d accompany him outside while he smoked. He offered her a cigarette but she declined, instead feeling the heat of her body meet the cold air outside. It was a relief.

“Do you feel hot with hair that long?”

Lily touched her waist length hair subconsciously “sometimes.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a girl with hair like yours.”

“Its old fashioned. I should cut it but I’ve always had it long.”

“I like it” Bill said, breathing out smoke “I think it’s pretty.”

Lily swallowed and tucked a strand behind her ear “thank you. Your hair is pretty too.” Maybe pretty was the wrong word to use but the artful styling of his lock made Lily want to reach out and touch it on several occasions, though she never indulged her desire. He seemed grateful nevertheless.

“Can I see you again?” He asked at the end of the night.

She blinked, unsure of how to answer “I don’t know” his face fell and it made her heart sink “I’m sorry. It’s complicated.”

He nodded and swallowed, looking down into the puddle which reflected the neon lights of the venue. He fumbled with the lapel of his jacket, trying several times to do something that eluded Lily.

“What’re you doing?”

“Here” she held out her palm and he dropped something small and metallic into it. “To remember tonight” he said. It was the thundercats badge.

“Thank you” she closed her hand over it and then forced the nerves down her throat. Her arms encircled Bill’s lanky body, pulling him in for a hug which he didn’t expect but was more than happy to receive. The leather of his jacket was tough but his body underneath was soft and hot, and his shirt smelt of detergent, and smoke, and cologne. She leaned up on the tips of her toes, her fingers digging into the material of his clothes, all to kiss him softly on the cheek.

The look of surprise, and the blush on his cheeks was an image that she remembered for the days that followed. She hadn’t been able to get Bill out of her head. It had been difficult to concentrate on much else except for the night, and in an effort to force herself to move on, Lily treated herself with a trip to the second hand bookshop in town. It was a small place but it was lined ceiling to carpet with books of all genres, and it had become a favourite haunt of hers in recent months. She was sure that her hair was a mess by now, even though every morning her mother would help comb and pin her hair up. Lily tried to ignore it in favour of the books that lined the shelves. It was nice to take several minutes to be quiet after a hectic day, and Lily absentmindedly played with the badge that she had pinned on the inside of her sensible overcoat. She bent down to search the bottom shelf, and picked out a few titles that interested her. She turned one over to analyse the description when she heard someone step near her. She glanced over to see a pair of heavy dr martens, and when the person moved the rolled up ends of their jeans did so and she spotted a pair of thundercats socks.

“Bill?” She stood up and was met with the boy that had been on her mind for the past week. He looked much the same as that night except he was wearing a different shirt; it was dark green, Lily’s favourite colour. He grinned an infectious smile and Lily knew she wouldn’t be able to keep away from him anymore.


End file.
